


How Did Buck Keep Ending Up In The Hospital?

by Angel_Dawn_Nimbus



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck's In Hospital Again, Injured Buck, M/M, Worried Athena, Worried Bobby, Worried Eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Dawn_Nimbus/pseuds/Angel_Dawn_Nimbus
Summary: “Just take a deep breath or something!” “TAKE A DEEP BREATH?! It feels like my insides are being RIPPED OUT!”
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 10
Kudos: 541
Collections: 911 fanfic2456





	How Did Buck Keep Ending Up In The Hospital?

**Author's Note:**

> Since I have finished my chaptered stories, I have been working on smaller prompts. This is one I found on the OTP Writing Prompts Tag on Pinterest. 
> 
> Final chapter of my Blind Dating AU will be up in the morning NZT
> 
> I have a couple of other prompts going up in the next couple of days.

Buck and Eddie were trying to have a guys night when from the corner of his eye Eddie could see Buck wincing but trying not to show it.

“Buck? Are you doing alright?"

“Hmmm. Yeah, fine." Buck subtly shifted, trying not to grimace in pain.

“Evan, you are not fine. Something is seriously wrong if you wince every time you move."

Buck didn’t look like he wanted to answer Eddie. He bit his lip and contemplated what to say.

“I may have been injured out on call. I thought I was fine. Turns out it left a bit of a mark."

Eddie looked like he was going to blow a fuse. Why the hell was Buck playing with his life like that? Eddie lifted Buck’s shirt carefully. On his chest and down to his left side was a large red mark that was slowly changing colour.

“Shit Buck. You've only just gotten off blood thinners. Are they still in your system? Why didn’t you say anything?"

Eddie leapt off the couch and shoved his feet in his shoes. He grabbed his keys and phone along with his and Buck’s wallets. Eddie had to take Buck to the ER. He carefully pulled Buck to his feet and lead him out to his truck.

“I didn’t want to be a bother." Buck muttered softly as Eddie helped him into the truck.

“Seriously? Your health has never been a bother. Why would it be now?"

Eddie jumped in the truck and they started the journey to the nearest hospital.

“It’s getting a little hard to breathe." Buck laughed a little hysterically. He was starting to panic a little. Which made Eddie start panicking.

“Just take a deep breath or something." Eddie kept glancing from Buck to the road. If he didn’t keep an eye on him, it was like he’d disappear.

“TAKE A DEEP BREATH?! It feels like my insides are being RIPPED OUT!" Buck screamed, clutching at his side.

“Would you stop being so dramatic!" Eddie yelled in return. Eddie pushed down on the accelerator a bit more. He had to get Buck to the ER now. Eddie had no idea what damage was being done to Buck's internal organs.

“Don’t panic. You’re going to be fine." That’s what Eddie was trying to tell himself at least.

Eddie found the closest parking space to the ER and bridal carried Buck into the ER. Buck didn’t have time to complain, he was in agony.

“I need a little help here. My boyfriend here injured himself on duty."

“Boyfriend?!" Buck was startled. If he wasn’t in as much pain, he would have overanalyzed the situation.

Eddie froze. He hadn’t realised he had called Buck his boyfriend. Buck definitely noticed as well.

“What happened?" A nurse came over with a wheelchair.

“We’re firefighters. What he tells me is he got hurt on call earlier today but didn’t say anything to any of us. He has just come off blood thinners. They shouldn’t still be in his system though. Large contusion down left chest and torso."

“We’ll take it from here." They wheeled Buck away from him. Eddie slumped down in a chair and started to tap his foot impaitently. He needed to focus on what he needed to do next while he waited for news on Buck.

A nurse came over with a clipboard and asked him to fill it out with Buck’s information. He also needed to call Bobby to let him know what was happening.

Eddie filled out the form. He actually knew most of the information needed on the form. He had Buck’s wallet which held his insurance information. Once the form was filled out, he took it back to the desk and pulled out his phone ready to call Bobby.

How did Buck keep ending up in the hospital? 

_“What did Buck do now?"_ Was the first thing Bobby said when he answered the phone.

“So, I’m waiting in the ER..."

_“Eddie, you have to give me more than that."_ On the other end of the line Eddie could hear Bobby walking quickly through his house picking up his keys. Eddie could hear Bobby getting into his truck with Athena following close behind.

“We all knew Buck was a bit of a dumbass, right?"

_“What did he do now?"_ That was definitely Athena on the other end. Of course, they’d both be rushing to the hospital to be with their unofficially adopted son.

“He got injured on a call this morning and didn’t tell anyone. I only noticed when he started wincing during our movie night."

_“How the hell did we not notice?"_ Bobby sounded frustrated with himself. Buck had gotten good at hiding things from them. He didn’t want to be put on the bench again after everything that had happened.

“He’s gotten good at hiding things from us."

“We’ll be there as soon as we can."

Eddie sat by himself in the waiting room. There were other patients waiting to be seen. Guess the possible threat of internal bleeding had its perks.

_

Athena and Bobby had arrived ten minutes after they had ended the call. They were all sat in the waiting room. Waiting to hear about Buck. Eddie prayed Buck leaving his injury for so long didn’t have any major repercussions.

Athena had clasped her hands with Bobby’s and Eddie’s. No matter how much they made fun of Buck for the many times he had been hospitalized didn’t mean they didn’t worry about him. They worried more about Buck than anyone else on their team. They had been waiting around the ER for a couple of hours now and they still hadn't heard anything. 

“Anyone here for Evan Buckley?"

A doctor came out into the waiting room. Eddie, Bobby and Athena stood up and walked over to him.

“We’re just getting him set up in a room. We will keep him overnight for observation. If you’ll follow me."

They looked at each other worriedly. What was wrong with Buck? Why wasn’t the doctor saying anything?

“Mr. Buckley has multiple injuries. He has fractured ribs four and five. Bruised another. He also has a contusion located on his spleen. He is fortunate it wasn’t ruptured by the impact of whatever hit him. As you may know the spleen being ruptured can cause internal bleeding. Which would have been disastrous on blood thinners. The tests show they have now fully cleared his system. Mr. Buckley's spleen only being bruised is very fortunate. Otherwise he might not have been so lucky leaving coming to the hospital as long as he did. He should be fine to go home in the morning. We just want to keep him under observation for the night to be safe."

Eddie sighed in relief. Buck would definitely be sore for a while. It could have been so much worse than it actually was. Someone was definitely looking out for him. Buck would not be impressed being put back on medical leave.

They walked into Buck’s room and he was sitting up in bed with pillows keeping him elevated. Buck grinned at the three of them dopily. They had definitely given him pain medication.

“Did I remember you calling me your boyfriend? Or did I just dream that?"


End file.
